Uh Oh! The Story Broke
by TheRealInuyasha
Summary: My OC gets taken from his story and must get back.  Rated "T" because of one sentence that I wasn't quite sure about.  Re-uploaded becase I made a small mistake in reference to one of my stories.


Just a weird idea that came to me.

This takes place early on in my unfinished chapter for "Uncles and Hanyous". Well, the first part does anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Buso Renkin for that matter.

Simon was in the middle of talking his way out of a situation where he would have been poked full of holes, when he noticed that he wasn't in on the forest floor of Fuedal Japan anymore. He, for some reason, was in an apartment room with Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice that a group of men weren't pointing spears at him. In fact, he didn't seem to notice anything at all. For some reason, Inuyasha was sitting in the corner, looking depressed.

Wondering what was going on, Simon reached out his hand to tap Inuyasha on the shoulder to get his attention. Inuyasha jumped up and looked at Simon; but he looked angry, like he was about to attack Simon. But before he could do so, Inuyasha and the apartment disappeared. In its place was Inuyasha in a battle with Naraku and some youkai Simon didn't recognize.

All of them were wearing what looked like school uniforms, but a couple of them had made some "modifications" to theirs. One of them had made a tear in the middle of her shirt, and Simon could almost see the entirety of her breasts.

'That would be considered fan service if this was an anime.' Simon thought. He then ran over and attacked a youkai that looked like he was almost bald. The bald youkai shot at him with what looked like a mouth laser, and all Simon could think was, 'I'ma firin' ma lazer!"

But before it could hit him, he teleported (yeah, he thought, that's a good word to describe this) and saw Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping by the Goshinboku while the villagers from Kaede's village got drunk on what looked like sake.

Knowing it would happen, he wasn't surprised when the image disappeared, but he was surprised when he saw himself(?) and a group of humans and a group of weird looking creatures (one had a freaking moon for a head) battling an army of part-human, part-animal creatures. Deciding he might as well enjoy himself before the next teleport, he sat down and watched as the small group of humans (along with the moon-faced guy and the others from his group) decimated the creature army.

Then a human stepped out and started attacking him…Well, the other him. He ran over to fight and help himself, (he was starting to get really confused) but he teleported right before he could attack the mysterious human.

He then spent the next hour seeing other scenes before he stumbled upon a room. It was a strange room, filled with posters of "Star Wars" and "Harry Potter" and "Death Note", and a bunch of other ones. Wondering what the heck "Star Wars" was, he went to look around the room.

It was a bedroom, with a good-sized bed and a radio right beside it. There were DVDs and video games on the shelf by the wall, and there was a bookcase with hundreds of books in it. Then he saw a weird scroll-looking thing on the bed. But the part he noticed last was the person sitting next to the scroll,(?) typing on a laptop.

"Who are you and where am I?" Simon asked.

"I, if you must know, am TheRealInuyasha. But you can call me TRI for short. And you are here because I need to put you back into your story."

"W-what?"

"You are a character in my story "Uncles and Hanyous", but you've been flitting through my other stories and a fair few of my friends' stories as well." Getting off of the bed and standing up, TRI said, "I'll have to PM them to say that their stories have been changed and that they should fix it. Then I'll do mine."

Simon was shocked, TRI looked almost exactly like him.

"I know what you're thinking. But, no, it's the other way around. _you_ look like _me_. You're my OC."

"Wait, let's rewind a bit. So you mean to tell me that I'm just a story's character?"

"Haven't you heard the phrase "Stories take on a life of their own"? I think that's been proven since you somehow managed to leave your story and come here. Oh, and don't ask why you left, that's just one more mystery of our universe."

"Okay…So what happens next?"

"I'm going to try to send you back, then I'll PM my friends to tell them about this so they can fix their fanfics, then I'll fix mine. If I'm right, this should all seem like a weird dream to you when this is all over." TRI explained.

"So when do I go back?" Simon asked.

"Right now!" TRI pulled apart the scroll and stabbed Simon through the heart with what looked like a knife.

"Say hi to my dual blades, and bye to this world.

The last thing Simon saw was TRI going back to his computer saying, "This'll take a while to explain, I just hope they believe me."

_later, or is it earlier?_

Simon woke up with the strangest feeling of deja vu. He wasn't even surprised that Houseki had managed to cuddle up to him while they were asleep, though that didn't really have anything to do with the deja vu, at least not the one that we had woken up with. He felt that they had slept like that before, maybe back when they were kids. He thought the it was called "muscle memory" or something. "Ah well," he thought, "Might as well get up."

And so he got up and got ready for the new day, or he would've, but Houseki had managed to wrap her arms around his neck. So instead, he decided to go back to sleep until she woke up.

_in TRIs room_

TRI was busy PMing his friends when he got the urge to check on his story "Uncles and Hanyous" and check on his OC.

Smiling, he saw that the beginning of the new chapter had somehow added in a part were his OCs were sleeping together.

"Not what I had written, but it's a nice touch."

TRI: I'm not totally sure where this idea came from, but it's here. Hope you enjoyed it.

R&R


End file.
